Black Mage Equipment Guide by Cefeida
Category:Guides PLEASE NOTE This guide covers essential gear based on opinions from myself (and others). Refer to Black Mage: Guide to Playing the Job for more info on BLM and Black Mage/Equipment Guide for a complete list of gear. Please note that most of this gear is HQ well it is better NQ will work too. 'Weapons' Main :Level 1: Ash Staff +1 :Level 9: Willow Wand +1 :Level 10: Pilgrim's Wand (Rest). :Level 18: Yew Wand +1 :Level 32: Solid Wand :Level 48: Rose Wand +1 :Level 51: Elemental Staves Sub :Level 60: Bugard Strap +1 Ammunition :Level 1: Fortune Egg :Level 25: Morion Tathlum :Level 30: Sweet Sachet (Tarutaru ONLY item) :Level 66: Phantom Tathlum 'Armor' Head :Level 1: Copper Hairpin :Level 10: Sol Cap - not realistically obtainable by most players - does not mean they can't put it in their guide :Level 20: Trump Crown or Baron's Chapeau :Level 29: Seer's Crown +1 :Level 55: Cobra Unit Hat (hMP+1) :Level 60: Wizard's Petasos :Level 72: Yigit Turban :Level 73: Demon Helm +1 :Level 75: Morrigan's Coronal Body :Level 1: Pilgrim Tunica (hMP+1) :Level 10: Royal Footman's Tunic :Level 15: San d'Orian Tunic :Level 20: Baron's Saio :Level 29: Seer's Tunic (hMP+1) :Level 55: Cobra Unit Coat :Level 56: Shaman's Cloak (Rare/Ex) :Level 59: Black Cotehardie/Flora Cotehardie :Level 68: Demon's Cloak :Level 73: Igqira Weskit/Genie Weskit :Level 75: Morrigan's Robe Hands :Level 20: Baron's Cuffs :Level 25: Mycophile Cuffs (Rare/Ex) :Level 29: Seer's Mitts +1 :Level 50: Sly Gauntlets :Level 54: Wizard's Gloves :Level 62: RSE2 :Level 73: Zenith Mitts Zenith Mitts +1 (Difficult to obtain HQ) :Level 75: Morrigan's Cuffs Legs :Level 20: Mage's Slacks :Level 25: Bodb's Slops :Level 29: Seer's Slacks +1 :Level 40: Magic Slacks :Level 56: Wizard's Tonban (macro these in for Drain/Aspir) :Level 64: Druid's Slops :Level 72: Errant Slops or Mahatma Slops depending on budget. :Level 75: Morrigan's Slops Feet :Level 13: Light Soleas :Level 18: Garrison Boots :Level 20: Mage's Sandals :Level 25: Kingdom Clogs :Level 29: Custom M Boots - hume Male only, great till late levels :Level 29: Custom F Boots - hume Female only, same as above :Level 52: Wizard's Sabots :Level 62: Wood M Ledelsens - Elvaan Male only. :Level 62: Wood F Ledelsens - Elvaan Female only. :Level 62: River Gaiters - Mithra only. :Level 68: Cobra Crackows :Level 72: Yigit Crackows :Level 75: Rostrum Pumps Neck :Level 20: Black Silk Neckerchief :Level 40: Mohbwa Scarf +1 :Level 50: Beak Necklace +1 (hMP+2) :Level 57: Torque +1 - unavailable on many servers :Level 60: Enlightened Chain :Level 60: Grandiose Chain (hMP+2, hHP+2) :Level 61: Philomath Stole :Level 65: Elemental Torque :Level 70: Uggalepih Pendant Back :Level 7: Cape :Level 20: Variable Cape :Level 32: Black Cape +1 :Level 43: Red Cape +1 :Level 71: Prism Cape Waist :Level 8: Heko Obi +1 :Level 18: Magic Belt +1 :Level 20: Mohbwa Sash +1 (hMP+2) :Level 28: Shaman's Belt :Level 40: Qiqirn Sash +1 (hMP+3) :Level 41: Reverend Sash :Level 60: Penitent's Rope :Level 63: Sagacious Brocade Obi (If you have gils to spend) :Level 70: Sorcerer's Belt :Level 70: RSE MP Belts (Race other than Tarutaru) :Level 71: Hierarch Belt (hMP+2, hHP+2) :Level 72: Immortal's Sash Earrings :Level 10: Energy Earring :Level 30: Morion Earring :Level 35: Elemental Earring :Level 47: Moldavite Earring :Level 72: Abyssal Earring :Level 75: Novio Earring Rings :Level 1: Hermit's Ring :Level 10: Eremite's Ring :Level 30: Tamas Ring :Level 36: Wisdom Ring :Level 50: Balrahn's Ring :Level 50: Hale Ring :Level 54: Genius Ring :Level 74: Snow Ring